


photograph.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [6]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: "Could I request a linda/reader,,,, like just Linda?"





	photograph.

The large concert hall was unbearably warm. Filled with men and women from one end to another, you thought you could easily be lost in the crowd never to be seen again. Neither missed nor looked for.

Well, maybe that last part wasn’t entirely factual. You had Linda. Your best friend and longtime crush. Secret longtime crush. Painful longtime crush. And that wasn’t going to change, no sir. Your friendship with Linda was the best thing to happen to you and you weren’t about to risk it. Currently, she and her daughter Heather were the only people left in your life. To cling on to and not fall into an endless abyss of hopeless and what else.

It was a loud concert. One of those rock types. Not something you were all too familiar with but Linda loved it which meant that it didn’t matter what you knew or what you thought of it. If it made her happy, it made you happy. And that was all you needed.

You were at the concent as a sort of companion, you supposed. Bodyguard maybe? Or, it could be, just as a buddy. For the fun of it. Linda was here for her job as a photographer, and something she usually did on her own. You, on the other hand, weren’t. And had never been with her on jobs before this day.

So it really was a wonder why now. Why today. Not that you were unhappy with it. The music wasn’t really bad and you got to spend time with Linda.

Afterwards, when the concent and the happenings afterwards had ended, the two of you decided to just head straight home and ate a late night snack before heading to your own beds. You lived with Linda and her daughter ever since her divorce the year before; having deemed she needed the company and help with the child.

And it totally wasn’t an excuse to be near her on a daily basis.

Your apartment was completely dark as you stepped into the large entrance hall. Heather was at her grandparents for the weekend and you had the place for yourself another full day yet. Now, Heather was a total sweetheart, but sometimes you needed a break from a three-year-old and the hijinks that follow.

Linda and you both had had some drinks through the night; some meaning… perhaps a lot more than what was lead on. Okay, you might have gotten absolutely fucking pissed. You had. Linda didn’t seem to have had caught up with your line of shots. Mostly because you took some of them when she wasn’t looking.

You stumbled through the hall and over scattered toys. It was mildly successful until a couch that, totally wasn’t where you had remembered it being, got in your way and caused you to fumble over it. You landed on the soft pillows with an audible ‘thud’ and erupted into giggles.

Your name was called from somewhere behind you but you were far too busy to laugh hysterically to respond in any other way than that.

“…Linda,” you wheezed out still laughing. “Linda!” She appeared in front of you with a worried look. “I okay, “ you drunkenly giggled. Slowly coming down from your short rush of laughter, you took deep breaths as you fought oncoming hiccups.

Linda flopped down beside you, bouncing lightly on it as the softness accepted her into its embrace. You blinked as you silently watched her. Her breasts moved along to her momentary bouncing, enthralling you and making you forget all about pretending and to not blatantly stare as you did now.

Hopefully, she didn’t notice. You felt you were sneaky enough of about it.

“Enjoying the view?” You heard a light voice and giggle from nearby. From Linda. Shit!

“Uh… uh.”

You glanced around. You were laying down. Huh, you didn’t recall doing that. Oh shit, you were genuinely drooling as you looked Linda’s breasts. Shit. fuck, She totally noticed that. “Yeah, it’s hard not to notice,” she laughed. Ooh, you had said that out loud? Wonderful.

“I can explain…” you started but didn’t know where to go from there. You glanced around for a guiding hand but remembered; it was just the two of you… Okay. Wing it.

“They’re amazing… Okay.”

Nailed it.

She chuckled and leaned closer to you. Her eyes were dazed and dark, and so was yours; that you were sure of. She smiled like an amazing blend of alcohol, sweat, and her rose perfume. It was beyond intoxicating and in your drunken mind; your thoughts weren’t at all just that.

“I’m glad you think so,” she whispered as your lips almost touched. You felt your heartbeat quicken and you started to begin to be very conscious of how you breathed. An effect from the alcohol or her intimacy? It was both, you had to realise as she came closer and closer.

Oh god, was she close now. So close. Your bodies were pushed together; yours into the couch as she leaned over you. Was this really happening? You hadn’t kissed or anything but this was incredible. The room was still completely dark and you could hardly make her out in the moonshine and lights from various buildings and streetlights.

You murmured something unintelligible, something even you were unsure of what it was. Either way, it was soon forgotten as Linda drew nearer and finally, finally, granted you with an incredibly soft kiss. A soft and messy kiss as two drunken minds clashed.

After a little while, you parted. You with a whine, Linda with a smirk as she had during the kiss straddled you. You blinked a few times before yawning. “That was nice,” you whispered as you leaned forward to rest your head in the crook of her neck and felt her nod. Fuck, you wanted to do this for forever but you were sure you were about to pass out any minute.

The less drunk of you, Linda, then voiced a brilliant idea; “go to bed and I’ll get us some water,” as she gently patted your back.

Suddenly, a thought and a worry struck you. You had made out! Drunkenly! Did this mean something for her the same way as it did to you? Or was it just vodka controlled escapades. You grabbed her shoulders as you leaned away while staring, dramatically, at her.

“I love you.” You whispered in a serious tone, with a matching look on your face. “And I’m not saying that just because I’m totally fucking drunk… Okay.”

She slowly nodded. Her look indescribable to you. For many reasons. The dark. Your blurry vision. Many. Her hands came to your face and she looked you deeply into your eyes before reconnecting your lips again.

“I love you too,” she whispered into your open mouth as the kiss slowed down.

This time you were sure. Sure that your worries were for nought. Deemed by the way she sounded. The way she held you. The way she felt. Everything. It was sobering, in more ways than one. She loved you. She told you that. Something you’ve wanted to hear ever since you met. And you felt like you could float if it weren’t for her delightful presence on your lap.

“Now let us get to bed,” she whispered and giggled in response to your eager nodding.


End file.
